


The Hoth Olympics

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Figure Skater Finn, Figure Skater Rey, M/M, Skier Poe, Skier Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe, Finn, Rey, and Rose are all competing at the Hoth Olympics





	The Hoth Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, first things first: Until further notice, this advent calendar is finished. I really wanted to get it done properly, but writing felt like torture and I knew that if I kept trying to see if I could finish it, I would never publish it. So I am really really sorry about that, I really wanted to finish it, but I just couldn't get un-stuck.  
> This finale was also meant to be way longer, but again, I just couldn't get through it so I've decided to finish it here, and ideally write and publish what I had planned when it doesn't feel like a chore  
> I want to do that with the rest of the series too, and either do them now, or maybe write extra if I try to do this again this year. But anyways this is the finishing one.
> 
> Also, major thanks to QianLan for being the one to encourage me to do this again in the beginning and for all the prompts and also to Sourlander, animalasaysrauer, LinaTrinch, BeautifulLights, and Zoe_Dameron for giving me prompts to work with. I didn't get to all of them, but I'll ideally get to them for this one if I can or for another one

The ice gleamed as Finn and Rey laced up their skates, hands steady despite their nerves. They couldn’t afford to shake, they couldn’t afford to waver in any way. They had worked too hard and too long to get here, and they couldn’t waste their shot. 

They were quiet, not wanting to break each other’s concentration, but they exchanged a glance, trying to reassure the other.  _ We can do this. It’ll be alright. We can do this. _

The announcer called their names and they got to their feet, already in sync, and took each other’s hands, holding tight at first, in desperate need of a lifeline, before relaxing their grip and putting on easy smiles for the crowd. Stepping out onto the ice, they parted briefly, Finn going left, Rey going right, gliding across the edge of the rink as the commentators announced their routine. They met again in the center of the rink, and got in position, locked together as though they were about to tango.

Now face to face, the pair exchanged a small, private smile, one final act of reassurance, before putting on their game faces, waiting. Waiting. 

The arena was silent, spectators, skaters, and judges alike waiting with bated breath for the moment of truth.

3.

2.

1.

A classical song started, Finn didn’t remember what song they had chosen, but he did remember the routine, and they fell into it like clockwork. The music faded away, as did the sound of the crowd, clapping and gasping in awe, until there nothing to think about but the ice below his skate and Rey beside him. They flew across the ice, lifting and jumping, executing complicated spiral sequences, lasso lifts, and performing a death spiral that had the audience on the edges of their seats. 

The sound faded back in when they finally stopped, starting as a faint murmur before coming in with a roar. The audience was clapping and cheering and Finn and Rey glanced at one another, out of breath and grinning ear to ear. They threw their entwined hands up in the air for everyone to see before bowing to the audience. As the applause finally started to die down, they made their way back to the sidelines, flopping onto the first bench they saw, undoing their laces and pulling off their skates. 

They couldn't rest yet, though. The judges were still discussing and reading over their notes. Finn swallowed, gripping Rey's hand tightly, just slightly reassured when she gripped it back, a welcome relief. At least he wasn't alone in his nerves. 

His heart leapt in his throat as he watched the judge walk their decision over to the announcer. Beside him, he felt Rey tense up, and they both directed their heads towards the screen, where they could see themselves, anxious and waiting. 

Their scores began to be tallied up aloud, first with the TES, then the PCS, and, even as Finn began the mental math to figure out their score, it was announced. 

Finn couldn't believe his ears. He blinked, once, twice, a third time. Applause rushed into his ears and Rey let out a delighted shout. 

85.57

They had broken a record. 

Finn laughed aloud and stood with Rey, pulling her into a tight hug. They did it. They had broken the short program record.

“We did it! I told you we'd do great!” Rey exclaimed, beaming at him.

“I knew we would!” Finn protested, although he was so thrilled that he couldn't bring himself to care.

They basked in the cheers of the crowd for a few moments more before slipping into the locker room, setting their skates aside and collapsing onto another bench.

“Well done, you two!” Luke, their coach walked over to them, squeezing their shoulders. Even though it had been nearly impossible for them to convince him to coach them, he had finally come around to it, and since then, he had been an incredibly good coach, even though he could be a little bit grumpy at times. “You're off to a great start, as long as you keep it up during the free skate in a couple of days, you're all set to get the gold.”

Rey grinned at that, yanking Finn into another tight hug. “The gold! We could actually win the gold! It's everything we've been working for.”

Finn beamed, hugging her back. “We're so close, peanut.”

“I'll let you rest today,” Luke interjected, “But we've got another day of training tomorrow before the free skate, and we need to make sure everything is perfect.”

Rey nodded. “Copy that. Come celebrate with us, they've got a bar…”

“I don't think it would be wise for any of us to be doing any drinking.” Luke said, raising a disapproving eyebrow. 

“There's still hot chocolate,” Finn offered. 

Luke smiled then, but shook his head. “You go on, have fun. I'm going to meet up with the other coaches.” he cleared his throat. “But we'll celebrate properly at the end, win or lose. Now you two go on and get changed, have some fun.”

“Will do, coach. See you tomorrow.” he nodded, waving a little before stepping out of the locker room and into the arena to meet with the coaches from some of the other countries.

The second he was gone, Rey let out a long suffering groan, stretching her arms out before getting to her feet. “I need to get out of all these sequins,” she complained. “I feel like a bedazzler blew up on me.”

With the other half of the bench now free, Finn twisted and laid back on it, letting out a groan of his own. “My feet are killing me. Once this is over, I'm going to rest my feet for ages. I'll just lay around the room all day.”

From where she was changing, Rey chuckled. “That sounds nice. Mind if I join you? We can get room service.”

Slinging an arm over his eyes, he nodded. “Mmph, go for it. I'd love the company.”

After a few moments, Rey prodded his side and he let out a grumble, opening his eyes to see her completely changed in an old college sweatshirt and sweatpants, her elaborate makeup almost completely removed. “C'mon, hurry up.”

Still grumbling, Finn got to his feet, stretching his limbs out before grabbing his bag again. “How do you do that so fast?” He slipped into one of the stalls, peeling himself out of his costume and starting up the shower. The water pressure was terrible, but it was a relief all the same. When he was finished, he grabbed the towel from his bag and dried himself off before pulling on his own comfy clothes.

Rey was on her phone when he came out, and she got up. “Alright, let’s drop our stuff off, then go to the lounge. I want to mingle.”

“We’ve done loads of mingling,” Finn hummed, pulling on his coat as they walked out of the arena, shivering in the cold air. “Why do we have to do more mingling? You don’t even like people!”

“Well, it can’t hurt to make friends. We are going to be here a little while, it would kinda suck to know nobody. It’ll be fun.” she added, linking arms with him before going to their hotel. 

They dropped off their things before making their way to one of the lounges, where members from a few countries were all hanging out. It was somewhat noisy, but Finn was a little relieved to see that everyone was more or less mingling, and not just hanging in their little groups. Well, they were hanging out in their little groups, moving in packs as they went around to talk to people. 

“So, what first?” Rey asked, looking around everyone. “Should we talk, go sit down, maybe get a drink?”

“Let’s get a drink first,” Finn decided, walking over to a table which was set up nicely with a Keurig and a few plates of treats that Finn eyed for  moment or two before turning away. He could eat unhealthy foods  _ after _ they finished their event. Instead, he grabbed a couple of cups for them both and made some hot chocolate.

Once they had their drinks, they surveyed the crowd again, looking for someone they could make conversation with. Luckily enough, they didn't have to seek anyone out, as, after a few moments, they heard someone say, “Hey, you guys are the figure skaters, right?”

They both looked over to see a young woman walking over, looking a little starstruck. Rey and Finn both exchanged a glance before nodding. “Uh, yeah. You’ve seen us?”

She nodded. “Yeah. My sister’s on the hockey team, and their team was gonna go on after the figure skating practicing, and I had some free time, so I figured I would sit in and watch, and you guys were really good. And I heard that you broke a record for your skating?”

Rey nodded, grinning. “Yeah, we did. The highest short program score.”

The woman grinned. “Congratulations! That’s amazing!”

Rey just smiled more, and Finn got a feeling that she was already starting to get a little crush. “Thank you! What sport are you doing?”

“Alpine skiing,” She said proudly, offering out her hand to shake. “My name’s Rose.” 

Finn smiled, shaking her hand. “I'm Finn.”

Rey shook her hand as well, smiling even more. “I’m Rey. What skiing like?”

Rose just beamed more, obviously thrilled to talk about it. “Oh, it’s amazing. I’d talk about the wind whipping through your hair and all that but I have to wear a hat and all, so not much of that.”

That got a laugh out of Rey and she nodded, smiling. “I could see that. Is it exciting? I’ve always watched the skiers, and it looks amazing.”

“It’s so exciting,” Rose said, nodding. “There’s nothing like it. Maybe I can teach you sometime?” She offered, tilting her head. 

Rey nodded brightly, her smile growing impossibly wide. “That sounds great! Do you know how to skate?”

The other nodded. “Yeah… I do. I took lessons with my sister. But we can still go skating when we've got some free time,” she added quickly. 

“Yeah! That sounds fun! Here, ah,” she pulled out her phone and pulled up a new contact. “Put in your number, we can plan something.” 

Rose beamed, taking the phone and entering her information. When she finished, she looked back up at Rey. “Is it alright if I use your camera? So that you have a contact picture too?”

“Go ahead!” Rey said, smiling fondly as Rose took a selfie and uploaded it to the contact. Finn nudged his friend a little and she nudged him back, although it was a little stronger than he had. 

When she had finished, she passed it back to Rey, who smiled at the picture before sending a text so that the other would have her number too. Rose grinned when she saw it, pulling up her own camera and pointing it at Rey. “Say cheese!” Rey blinked before putting on a big smile as Rose took a picture. Rose smiled, typing some more. “There you go. I’ve got your number and you’ve got mine.” Her phone buzzed again and she sighed a little bit. “I’ve gotta get going, practice never stops, you know?”

Rey nodded, smiling understandingly. “Yeah, I know. I’ll text you, though,” she added, holding up her phone. “We can plan something out.”

Nodding, Rose pocketed her phone and waved a little. “Yeah, definitely. I’ll see you later!”

Rey waved back, turning to grin at Finn when the other had left. “Did you see that?! Did you see that?! I got her number! And we’re going to plan out a date!”

Finn laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “Yeah, I saw that. I was there, even though you didn’t seem to notice me.”

Rey just swatted at him. “Shut your face. I’ve got a date!” She paused after a moment. “It was a date, right? She wasn’t just being nice?”

“That was definitely a date,” Finn promised. “I don’t know how romantic skiing lessons would be, but skating? Come on. That’s a date and a half right there.”

Rey couldn’t hide her smile at that. “I should look her up. See some of her ski runs. Oh, I bet she’s amazing at it. I’m sure she’s going to win the gold. I bet she’s the best skier of all time.”

He chuckled and shook his head, taking a sip of hot chocolate. “Maybe you should watch one of her runs before you start talking about her being the best skier ever?”

Rey shook her head firmly. “No need.” She decided. “I already know she’s the best.”

Finn smiled a little. “Aw peanut. Your heart eyes are showing.”

Rey threw an elbow in his direction, one that he easily dodged. “Shut up. Now it’s my turn to find you a date.”

“Oh no, no thanks.” Finn said, shaking his head. “I’m okay.”

Shrugging, Rey patted his shoulder. “Well, if you’re sure...”

“I am,” Finn hummed, eyeing his hot chocolate. “This is getting cold,” he declared. “I’m getting some more.”

As he made his way off to the table again, Rey called after him, “You’re not good at changing the subject!”

He ignored her, instead making his way to the table and setting up another cup for himself. As it brewed, he found himself eyeing the plates of cookies. Well, he had been spending an awful lot of time training… One couldn’t hurt… He reached out to grab it, jumping a little as, instead of the cookie he was going for, he grabbed someone’s hand. 

Finn was quick to let go, looking up to apologize and feeling his breath get knocked out of his chest. Staring right at him was probably the cutest man he had ever seen. His hair was messy, probably from being trapped under a hat for a while, curls of dark hair sticking up, and his eyes were a warm brown, and not unlike the hot chocolate he had practically forgotten about. The man looked equally startled to see him, and for another long moment, neither of them said anything. 

Finally, the man spoke up, much to Finn’s relief, since he wasn’t quite sure how to get his mouth moving again. “Sorry, uh, did you want?” he gestured weakly to the plate of cookies. 

“Oh! Um, no, you, uh, you can go ahead.” Finn replied just as awkwardly.

The other nodded, quickly grabbing a cookie, not the one that Finn had been going for, at least, and stepping back. Finn grabbed the one he had been going for, studying the frosting on it with feigned interest. Maybe he could count the sprinkles or something. “Oh, is that hot chocolate?”

Finn blinked, looking over at the Keurig before remembering his hot chocolate. He picked it up, relieved at the very least that it hadn’t gone cold. “Oh, uh, yeah, I was just getting a refill.”

The man moved over, grabbing himself a cup of his own so that he could make some. He looked over at Finn, who offered an awkward smile. The man smiled back, and Finn knew he was really gone. That was the warmest smile he had ever seen. It was charming, but not creepy, it was personal without being invasive. It was endearing and it made Finn want to melt into the floor. “So, buddy,” he started, tilting his head a little as the coffee brewed. “What sport are you in?”

Finn had been momentarily stunned by the man’s smile, so it took a short moment for him to answer. “Um. Figure skating. Pair skating, really.”

The man smiled a little and nodded, before his smile burst into a full on grin. Dammit, it was like staring at the sun. “Wait a minute… Are you the one who broke the record? I’ve seen your face before, I’m sure of it.”

Finn’s face grew warm and he nodded a little. “Yeah, that was me. And my partner, Rey, who should be…” he looked around before seeing her, deeply engrossed into her phone. “Right there.”

The man nodded again, looking over before smiling back at Finn. “Which makes you Finn, right?”

Finn nodded, offering a little half wave. “That’s me, yeah.”

The man grinned, offering his hand. “I’m Poe. It’s good to meet you.”

Shaking his hand, Finn smiled. “Poe. Nice to meet you too. What’s your sport?”

“Freestyle aerial skiing,” Poe said, grinning even more.

“Really?” Finn asked, “That’s always looked so cool!”

“It is! It’s insane, really. It’s like flying, almost. You’re just… rocketing down the hill, and then suddenly you’re just… up in the air. Soaring, and spinning, and it’s just...” For a moment he was lost in the experience before shaking his head, smiling back at Finn. “I don’t know. It’s nice.” 

Finn, for his part, had been lost too, enchanted by the way Poe’s eyes shone as he talked about his sport. “Uh-huh…” he blinked a little and smiled properly. “Yeah, that sounds amazing! Scary, but amazing. I bet you’re great at it.”

Poe grinned at that. “Eh, I’m okay. What about figure skating? What’s that like? It always looks so complicated.”

Finn nodded. “It is. I mean, once you start to get the hang of it, it’s not as bad, but some stuff can be tricky. It’s… I don’t even know how to describe it. It’s sorta like flying, I suppose. Or maybe like gliding. Especially right in the middle of it. Like you’re moving with the ice? I dunno. You were a little more poetic about your sport.”

Poe just shook his head, smiling. “I think I know what you mean. I used to watch the Olympics when I was a kid, and the figure skaters were amazing, they looked so graceful.” he examined Finn for a moment before smiling more. “I knew I’d seen your face before! I saw your qualifiers, you guys were amazing! And set to get the gold, I’m sure.”

“Oh,” Finn laughed. “I don’t know about that,” he said, shrugging a little. “I don’t want to jinx anything. But thank you. I feel bad, though. I didn’t really pay attention to the qualifiers, to be honest. I must’ve missed you.”

Poe shrugged a little. “No harm, no foul. I just happened to tune in at the right time.” he smiled that personal smile again, his eyes twinkling. “Maybe you can stop by the slopes sometime? It’s always cooler in person. Literally.” 

The offer made Finn smile and he nodded. Based on how focused Rey had been on her phone, he had a feeling he’d be around no matter what, but he couldn’t help but be excited still. “Yeah,” he hummed. “I’ll stop by sometime.”

Poe smiled at him before looking over and seeing that his hot chocolate had finished. He took the paper cup, clearing his throat and bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. “Right, um. I should let you go. But I’ll see you around?”

Finn smiled back and nodded again. “Yeah, I’ll see you around.”

Poe waved a little before walking off, joining a group who Finn assumed was the rest of his team. He smiled a little to himself before walking over to Rey, who had looked up from her phone and was now grinning at him.

“So… who was that?” She asked, voice a little too sly for Finn’s liking.

“His name’s Poe. He’s a freestyle aerial skier .” Finn replied, voice a little too innocent for his own liking. 

Rey grinned a little, shrugging when Finn shot her a look. “Skiers, amirite?” Was all she said, biting back a smile at the exasperated look she got in response.

\-------

That evening, Finn sat on Rey’s bed as she rooted through the mini-fridge for something to eat, fast forwarding through all of the qualifiers, trying to find the freestyle aerial skiing. 

“Couldn’t you just look him up?” She asked, looking over. “Wouldn’t that be easier?”

Finn heaved a sigh. “Yes, of course it would be easier. But he said he saw my qualifiers, I should at least do the same. And besides, it wouldn’t hurt to see some of the other athletes.”

“I suppose not,” Rey said through a mouthful of popcorn, flopping onto the bed beside him. “Any luck?” 

He shook his head. “No… not yet. I think I’m close, though, I-- WAIT!”

Rey jumped a little at the sudden exclamation, watching as he tried to skip back, having skipped straight through the aerial skiing. When he finally reached it again, unpausing the video, she looked over at him, chuckling at how intently he was looking at the screen. “And you were giving me a hard time about how I was looking at my phone,” she said, shaking her head, 

“Yeah…” Finn murmured, shrugging a little. “Touche.” He watched the first few skiers with little interest, waiting for Poe and stealing some of the popcorn that Rey was eating. When the guy he had been waiting for finally showed up on screen, he sat up, watching hopefully.

He listened intently as they introduced Poe to the audience, smiling as they described his rather impressive scores in the past. He knew Poe had been modest, the announcers were talking about him like he was the best jumper in the world. 

Then came the moment of truth. Poe got himself ready at the slope before taking off, rocketing down the mountain. As he reached the jump, Finn shifted, practically sitting on the edge of the bed. He went up the ramp, and was airborne. 

Finn had no idea what to even call the trick that the other did, but he, and the announcers absolutely loved it. All that Poe would need to do now was… 

“And he’s stuck the landing!” 

It was a miracle that Finn managed to hold back his whoop, but based on the smirk Rey gave him out of the corner of his eye, he hadn’t really needed to. His feelings seemed to be pretty damn obvious to her. 

He watched the other skiers, and it was obvious that Poe was the absolute best. Of course, he might be just a little biased, but who could really blame him?

“He was right about soaring,” Finn said, after they had finished the show, getting ready to head out. “He absolutely soars. It’s amazing. I have to tell him when I run into him again.”

Rey smiled at that, shaking her head fondly. “I should hope so. I didn’t sit there watching you fast forward through the whole thing for you  _ not _ to say something.”

Finn smiled softly, walking over to the door of her room. “I’ll see you tomorrow for practice, peanut.”

She grinned. “See you tomorrow. Have fun daydreaming about your new boyfriend,” she added as he opened the door.

With a sigh, he rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You have fun daydreaming about your new girlfriend.” 

“I will,” Rey said easily, though her cheeks went a little pink.

Finn just smiled, waving a little before heading out, mind still stuck on Poe’s smile.


End file.
